


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Air horn noises, Although Roman isn't happy about it, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creepy Crawly Death Dealers, Happy halloween kiddos, LITERALLY, Other, Patton is teRIBBLY AFRAID OF SPIDERS, Rainbow gay, Roman is feeling bitterly, Virge is fast, Virgil is... well..., and not very glittery, jittery, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year,There'll be Halloween pranking, the Sides are panicking,When will it appear?It's the most wonderful time of the year!





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSacredStephen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSacredStephen/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: The sides on Halloween
> 
> Keep sending in prompts! I love them!

They all loved this day for different reasons.

Virgil loved the edginess of it.

Roman loved dressing up.

Patton loved the candy.

And most surprisingly, Logan loved the day most of all. This was the day he could not be himself for a while, and get the other three of all the shitty things they did to him throughout the rest of the year.

He recruited Thomas and Deceit (with a temporary alliance) every year.

They sat around every year and planned different pranks and practical jokes that they could play on each side.

It terrified the other three, but they knew there was no way to stop it from happening.

They didn’t know when it was going to happen, or what it was going to be, but it would come when they finally let their guard down.

You’d think they’d learn.

Roman seemed particularly on edge this year. The other two had learned there was no point stressing, so even Virgil wouldn’t worry about it until Halloween night. It had been going on for so long they couldn’t even remember when t had started, and they’d just… accepted fate.

But Roman was fidgety and a lot more nervous than usual.

Patton seemed uncomfortable for the sole reason that he was always locked in his room with Deceit, and Virgil had just shut it out completely considering he had nothing, and wanted nothing, to do with Deceit anymore.

Honestly, Deceit really irritated Logan, but he had good ideas. Thomas did not, especially without confiding in Roman, but he could help him put everything together. Plus, they were really getting to Roman, which was always a bonus.

 This year, he was really excited about these pranks. He didn’t know how he could step up from last year, but he just may have done it.

 

First was Patton. It was kind of simple, but he planned to use Patton’s fear against him.

Deceit (kind of scarily) knew everyone’s fears from one of the other dark sides.

But _everyone_ knew Patton was afraid of spiders.

He’d played a simple spider prank on Patton before, but this year he was going to step it up a little. He’d bought a rubber spider, stuck some double sided tape on it, bought a plastic container and filled it with leaves and the like, and hid the spider in his hand. He stuck the container on a stack of books, and exited the room.

He pretended to be struggling with the books, and when Patton came out, of course he asked if he wanted help.

Logan handed him the books, and, quick as a flash, stuck the spider to the back of his hand. He’d done the research, and the weight of the books should have prevented Patton from feeling the spider. Patton inspected the container.

“What’s in here?” he asked, shifting a little to hold the books better.

Logan looked up from where he was ‘tying his shoe’. “A spider. I’m doing some research.”

Patton went pale. “Aaah… Are you done?”

Perfect. Logan stood and held his arms out for his books. Then he looked in the container.

“That’s funny… I could’ve sworn…”

Patton paled further, and, as if he had clicked on, looked at the back of his hand.

He let out the most ear splitting scream and shook his hand. But when the spider didn’t come off, he screamed again and ran down the hall, calling for someone to help him.

Logan grinned. One down, two to go.

 

Next was Roman. This was the simplest prank, but it would absolutely kill Roman.

He went into his room and played with his mirror.

Roman cleaned it regularly, so he’d be able to see himself better in it. Like, cleaning spray, cloth, squeegee, the works.

Logan had bought a new packet of crayons and softened them a little, then stuck them to the bottom of the squeegee. Then he hid in Roman’s closet until Roman came back in.

Roman picked up his cleaning stuff, and Logan watched intensely. He cleaned the mirror, except when he went you use the squeegee, the crayons left a very colourful rainbow of color all down the mirror. Roman stared at it a moment, then threw the stuff to the floor.

“Where are you, nerd?” he shouted, leaving the room.

Logan slipped out of the room when he left to set up the last prank.

 

And finally, Virgil. He had nothing special planned for him, just something to freak him out.

Trying to tape an air horn to a wall is not the easiest of tasks.

He’d positioned it perfectly behind the doorknob, and he was just trying to get it on the wall.

A whole roll of duct tape later, he’d finally done it.

Then he just left the room and waited.

He watched Virgil pass him as he walked down the hall, and he just knew Virgil was going to his room. So he waited in the hall to watch.

Virgil opened the door…

The air horn blared. Virgil jumped back and dropped his phone.

“Jesus Christ!” Virgil was shaking.

He seemed to notice someone was watching him, and he turned slowly. His eyes had darkened to the point where they were almost black.

“Oh, you are dead.” Virgil said quietly.

Logan didn’t need to be told twice. He turned and ran.

 

Virgil was unbelievable fast, but he was too anxious to climb the tree. Logan was safe.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this. I dropped the ball a little with Roman and Virgil's pranks tho.  
> This was the last one from Brooke! I hope you love it my dude!  
> New chapter of Ready As I'll Ever Be up on Friday, and if you wanna contact me..  
> Tumblr: @gayasmell  
> Instagram: @marilyn.morose


End file.
